


BJC x Reader

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gen, Second Person Perspective, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completed drabble request. It's actually kinda funny. I can honestly say I've never done a reader X anything before. This probably wasn't what the requester had in mind XD but hey! None of us have Blly's gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BJC x Reader

Entering the Wi-Fri, your favorite local Beverly heights hang-out, you fail to pay much attention to the trio of high school students sitting on a couch off to the side. Though perhaps you should have given the entire building a wide berth today. Alas, the craving for cheese fries and a strawberry smoothie was too great.

While you wait in line to make your order, a commotion seems to bubble up from that one couch that you had so meaningfully ignored when you first entered. You attempt to ignore the ruckus as it is almost your turn to order, but of course, you fail. Hushed shouts waft towards your ears and the conversation really means nothing to you. It was an argument of some sort, and you heard the name Billy multiple times, simply assuming it is the name of one of the kids siting there.

Finally it is your turn! You step to the counter just as the argument suddenly ends with a final shout of "Billy!"

Before you even have a chance to open your mouth, you feel someone, or rather something grab you and spin your body around to face the couch you had failed so hard at ignoring. As your mind tries to process how thin air managed to move you, you feel a harsh pressure on your lips, knocking them into your teeth roughly and forcing your head back only to be stopped by another unseen force. Why does it feel like thin air is kissing you?! You try to process as the feeling lasts for a second longer before vanishing, leaving you to stumble at the loss of invisible forces holding you in place.

One of the teens at the couch, the one who had been yelling earlier, glared angrily in your direction, but you pay him no mind. You suddenly don't feel like eating at the Wi-Fri today.


End file.
